


Luna roja

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado unos meses después del principio de Shippuden. Kakashi está en Konoha, descansando entre misiones, y sale a dar una vuelta para intentar aligerar su humor. Anko también ha salido a tomar el aire. PWP y un poco de Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna roja

Kakashi está sentado en el quicio de la ventana, con su libro apoyado en el regazo y olvidado de momento, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, con la mente perdida en caminos que no llevan a ningún sitio bueno, en fragmentos perturbadores de su pasado. Quitando sus visitas al cenotafio Kakashi por norma evita recrearse en el pasado, porque un ninja melancólico es un ninja muerto antes de que pase mucho tiempo. Pero de vez en cuando se permite un breve paseo por las habitaciones cerradas de su memoria. Hoy está pensando en cuántos de sus compañeros de promoción en la academia siguen vivos, y cuántos no. A cuántos ha podido salvar. A cuántos ha visto morir en persona.

Después de un rato Kakashi decide que ya está bien de atormentarse, se guarda el libro en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y sale por la ventana a dar una vuelta por los tejados de Konoha, a ver si el aire fresco le cambia el humor. Sin un rumbo concreto sus pasos le llevan al paseo del río, cerca de donde se encontró por primera vez con los Akatsuki hace algunos meses, donde se enfrentó con Uchiha Itachi y salió tan mal parado. Vaya una elección de sitio, piensa. Está claro que esta noche tocan pensamientos negativos.

Kakashi pasea con las manos en los bolsillos por el camino junto al río y se detiene en uno de los puentes, un arco de madera rojo. Se apoya en la barandilla intentando no pensar en nada sombrío y mira el agua correr a la luz de las estrellas. La luna creciente está aún baja y roja y no ilumina demasiado, así que no tiene sentido sacar su libro.

—Un ryu por tus pensamientos —la voz familiar de Anko le sobresalta. ¿Cómo es posible que no la haya oído acercarse? Ya lo ha notado otras veces, cuando está en Konoha entre misiones sus sentidos se relajan por la tranquilidad de estar en casa, protegido. Un día esto le va a costar un disgusto.

Por lo visto Anko tampoco puede dormir esta noche de primavera. Kakashi sabe que ella tiene sus propios fantasmas, como todos los shinobis de Konoha, o quizá ella tiene algunos más que la mayoría.

—Hey, Anko, ¿tomando el aire? —le dice, con su aire casual de siempre, esquivando la pregunta velada en el saludo.

—No podía dormir. Hoy parece que la cabeza se me va todo el rato a sitios que no quiero.

Kakashi ata cabos y concluye que a los dos les pasa lo mismo. Esta mañana Tsunade ha convocado a los junins de permiso y les ha comunicado que últimamente ha habido varias desapariciones sospechosas de genins en algunos de los pueblos ninja aliados. Tres de ellos han sido encontrados muertos en los últimos días con signos de haber sido víctima de experimentos. Para variar, se sospecha de Orochimaru, la eterna amenaza. Deben estar atentos a las órdenes, bla bla bla.

La muerte en servicio es una parte inseparable de la vida shinobi, pero es más difícil de encajar cuando los caídos son genins. Los niños deberían estar a salvo, no jugándose la vida por proteger sus pueblos. Hay algo muy incorrecto en este mundo.

Kakashi y Anko son un ejemplo perfecto. Ninguno de los dos ha sido niño mucho tiempo. Y Anko tiene cuentas pendientes más personales con Orochimaru, suficientes para descentrarse siempre que hay novedades del sannin.

Anko se apoya también en la barandilla al lado de Kakashi, mirando hacia el interior del puente. Los dos se quedan en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Me dejas verte la cara? —pregunta de repente Anko con una sonrisa, desafiante y tan directa como siempre. Kakashi no había pensado hasta entonces en qué poca gente se atreve a hacerle esa petición, a pesar de la curiosidad que deben sentir.

—¿Por qué? No hay nada especial que ver. Pero si quieres hacerte una idea, tú conocías a mi padre, y todos dicen que soy clavado a él.

—¿Cómo que todos lo dicen? Si hace ventitantos años que nadie te ve la cara.

—No es verdad, sí me la han visto, a veces.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

—En momentos íntimos, y no voy a contarte mi vida, Anko. ¿O es que piensas que no me quito la máscara en la cama?

—Vamos, Kakashi, no te vendas tan caro, dale a una pobre chica un poco de combustible para sus chismorreos.

Los dos se ríen. La conversación ha tomado un aire ligero que les está sentando bien. Kakashi está más divertido que irritado, y Anko está claramente divertida, intentando picar a Kakashi para que pierda su legendaria paciencia. En el fondo le sorprende que él le esté siguiendo el juego, porque normalmente no entra al trapo cuando Anko se mete con él. Se conocen desde niños, han derramado sangre juntos, y ella se considera amiga suya, pero como a todos los demás Kakashi la mantiene a distancia y no le va a dejar acercarse demasiado. Anko tiene más que asumido que por mucho que ella y el resto de su grupo de amigos le insistan hay dos cosas que Kakashi no va a hacer: nunca se va a quitar la máscara delante de ellos y nunca les va a contar con quién se ha ido a la cama. De todas formas ella no piensa dejar de intentarlo.

—Si lo hago por tu bien, Anko. No quisiera deslumbrarte con mi increíblemente apuesto rostro y dejarte suspirando sin remedio por mis favores.

—¿Y quién dice que no podría conseguir tus favores si me lo propongo, Hatake?

—Es una oferta muy tentadora pero querría conservar todas mis partes en su sitio, gracias. He visto lo que les pasa a tus parejas cuando te hacen enfadar.

—Ah, qué desilusión. Y yo que creía que el Copy Ninja no tenía miedo de nada.

—He vivido suficiente para saber a qué cosas merece la pena tenerles miedo.

—Es lo que hay, en este pueblo no hay hombres que merezcan la pena.

—Podrías intentarlo con las mujeres.

—A lo mejor ya lo he intentado y tampoco me ha ido bien.

—Eso es algo que no me importaría ver —ahora Anko está segura de la sonrisa nada inocente que hay debajo de la máscara.

—Calla, pervertido. No, no hay esperanza para mí. Al final voy a tener que renegar y marcharme de Konoha a ver mundo.

—Seguro que conocerías a mucha gente interesante.

A pesar del tono de broma a Kakashi le recorre un escalofrío por el cuello al pensar en Anko volviéndose contra su propio pueblo. No quiere ni imaginar que tuviera que enfrentarse a ella como enemigo. El humor se le estropea de repente. Anko se da cuenta.

Algo en el aire de esta noche, en la luz tenue, impulsa a Anko a actuar sin pensar. Sin más, alarga la mano despacio hacia la maldita máscara. Kakashi le coge la muñeca antes de que sus dedos lleguen a tocarle la cara, con un movimiento rápido y suave.

—¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé. Quiero…

Kakashi se mueve para ponerse delante de ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la baranda. Le coge la otra muñeca y le dobla el brazo detrás de la espalda, con firmeza. Ella no se resiste. La mirada del único ojo visible de Kakashi ha perdido todo su aire de aburrimiento y se clava en Anko. Ella le sostiene la mirada, desafiante como antes, pero ahora sin sonreír. Kakashi habla con voz suave, peligrosa.

—¿Tanta curiosidad tienes?

—No es curiosidad. Quiero saber hasta dónde confías en mí.

—Sabes que confío en tí con mi vida.

—No, no lo sé. Nunca me has dado motivos para pensarlo.

A los dos se les ha acelerado la respiración, están muy cerca, más cerca de lo que han estado nunca. Kakashi se acerca más aún, apoya todo su cuerpo contra Anko. Sus labios cubiertos por la máscara rozan su cuello, notando el latido de su pulso, haciendo que Anko se estremezca. Kakashi se recrea en el calor y el perfume de Anko, el olor de su pelo, de su piel. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él, cálido, tan vivo, palpitante, delicioso, hace que no piense con claridad, que no quiera pensar.

—Puedo darte motivos.

Anko forcejea un poco intentando que Kakashi le suelte las manos, retorciéndose contra él, y la sensación les parece maravillosa a los dos. Su pulso se acelera un poco más.

—¿Puedes besarme con esa máscara?

—Depende. ¿Te gustan los besos sin lengua?

—Me aburren después de un rato.

—Entonces no puedo.

Kakashi le suelta una mano, se lleva su propia mano a la cara, baja la máscara y la besa, suave al principio, explorando con los labios, luego con la lengua. Anko devuelve el beso despacio, recreándose en el momento. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer sus cuerpos sin prisa, también explorando, sintiendo, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de tantos años conociéndose y preguntándose cómo sería estar con el otro, por el deseo que siempre ha estado ahí. Anko hunde sus dedos en el pelo de Kakashi, empuja su cabeza separándola un poco de ella, interrumpiendo el beso aunque es lo último que querría hacer, y contempla su rostro iluminado por la extraña y suave luz de la luna roja. Kakashi sonríe, y ella se pierde en esa sonrisa que es todo lo que había imaginado, y a la vez nueva y completamente inesperada. Se miran unos segundos, la respiración entrecortada, la expresión hambrienta, y después vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más necesidad, con más violencia. Besos, caricias, abrazos, como intentando saborear, coger, besar, morder y tocar todo de una vez.

Kakashi le habla al oído, y su voz profunda tiene un timbre que Anko no le había oído nunca, y hace que se derrita un poco más.

—¿Aquí, en la calle, en mitad de un puente, después de todo este tiempo? ¿Lo quieres así, Anko?

—Donde sea, como sea, Kakashi. Eres difícil de atrapar.

Kakashi jadea cuando ella contradice sus propias palabras cerrando una mano sobre su paquete, que lleva un rato haciendo notar su presencia contra el cuerpo de ella, cada vez más duro.

Kakashi agarra las nalgas de Anko y la levanta del suelo como si no pesara nada, llevándola hacia uno de los extremos del puente, un lugar un poco más resguardado de la vista de los posibles paseantes (aunque a estas horas de la madrugada no hay ni un alma). De forma brusca apoya el peso de los dos contra el pilar de madera que se alza hasta el arco del techo. Ella le echa los brazos al cuello y entrelaza las piernas detrás de él, y se le escapa un gemido cuando Kakashi la empuja al chocar con el pilar de detrás.

—Ah, Kakashi.

Anko no va a aguantar mucho más, ya está bien de caricias y juegos. Desabrocha los pantalones de Kakashi como puede, mientras él la libera a ella de su ropa interior. Se pelean unos instantes con la fastidiosa ropa justo lo suficiente, más vestidos que desnudos, para que Kakashi lleve hasta el sitio correcto la punta de su polla, deteniéndose ahí unos momentos. Kakashi saborea la mirada que le dirige Anko, la manera en que arquea la espalda, en que dice su nombre, pidiéndole con todo su cuerpo que no se pare ahí, y justo cuando ella está a punto de suplicarle Kakashi empuja despacio penetrándola, dejando salir un gemido profundo que se suma al de ella, y a partir de ahí los dos se dejan llevar por sus reflejos y lo que les piden sus cuerpos, ahogándose en las sensaciones, vaciándose de todo lo que no sea su deseo incontrolable, el movimiento, la manera maravillosa en que sus cuerpos encajan, el fuego que provoca cada empujón, cada roce, cada gemido, con un ritmo cada vez más urgente. Anko llega primero a su clímax, con un grito que intenta ahogar sin mucho éxito mientras muerde el cuello de Kakashi, una explosión que la deja temblorosa, exhausta y viendo puntos brillantes durante un rato. Unos segundos después es el turno de Kakashi, que se corre con un largo gemido y siente como si toda la tensión de los recientes meses se disolviera junto con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

Sin fuerzas, medio desmayados, los dos se deslizan hasta quedarse sentados en el suelo, aun abrazados, jadeando, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que el momento pasa y empieza a ser incómodo.

—¿Qué ha sido esto, Kakashi?

Anko siempre ha sido la más valiente, piensa él.

—No lo sé. ¿Tiene que ser algo? Porque no me importa si lo dejamos sin analizar, Anko. Sólo… Ha pasado y ya está.

Y los dos callan y no pueden evitar preguntarse lo obvio: ¿Y ahora qué? Pero ni siquiera Anko tiene valor para preguntarlo en voz alta. Aunque tampoco quiere callar lo que siente.

—Me ha gustado. No me importaría que volviera a pasar.

Kakashi no dice nada, y eso ya es suficiente respuesta para ella. Bueno, piensa Anko mientras se le encoge un poco el corazón, ha sido más de lo que habría esperado de todos modos. Decide que no va a estropear lo que queda de noche poniéndose triste. Mientras se recoloca la ropa e intenta recomponerse se obliga a hacer un comentario despreocupado antes de que el silencio se vuelva a hacer incómodo.

—Espero que no nos haya visto nadie, pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho.

—Si nos han visto espero que hayan aprendido una cosa o dos.

Kakashi también se arregla la ropa como puede. Se pone de pie y ofrece su mano a Anko para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando ella está de pie la abraza sin pensarlo, y la sorprende con un beso que resulta dulce y tierno, ahora que ya ninguno de los dos siente la urgencia de hace un rato.

—¿Y esto qué ha sido? —susurra ella, sin aliento.

—Un beso para el camino. Gracias por concederme tus favores, dulce Anko. Como decías hace un rato sólo has tenido que proponértelo para que me rindiera a tus encantos.

Ella se ríe por el tono claramente burlón que ha escogido él, siguiendo su conversación inicial. Sin embargo no puede dejar de notar que Kakashi no parece que quiera interrumpir el abrazo, y que entre risas la vuelve a besar. Esta vez no es tan dulce y se parece más a los primeros besos de la noche.

Puede que Kakashi no haya querido responder antes, pero parece que a él también le ha gustado, piensa Anko. Entonces Kakashi, que parece que está leyendo lo que le pasa por la mente, dice las palabras que ella pensó que no iba a oir.

— Y tampoco me importaría que volviera a pasar, ¿sabes? Suponiendo que me permitas lo de conservar todas las partes en su sitio, claro.

Unas mariposas se mueven dentro del estómago de Anko.

—Pero si no te parece mal preferiría que pasara en una cama, la mía, si puede ser. Tengo la espalda llena de astillas.

—Y yo de arañazos, no seas quejica. Y un mordisco bien claro en el cuello, que espero que quede tapado por la camiseta, si no voy a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones.

Kakashi está intentando que ella se sonroje, pero falla estrepitosamente. Anko no es muy dada a sonrojos, él ya lo sabe, y no querría que fuera de otra manera.

Anko le da un último beso ligero y con un suspiro de fastidio le sube la máscara y se la coloca bien. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero sí ha pasado.

La noche ha mejorado bastante, piensa Kakashi. Se da cuenta de que se acaba de meter en problemas, del tipo de los que siempre ha intentado esquivar. Pero esta vez no le importa demasiado. Es más, ni siquiera le parecen problemas ahora mismo. El tiempo lo dirá, pero no piensa preocuparse esta noche.

Se dirigen a casa de Anko para la segunda ronda, sin poder quitarse las manos de encima por el camino, iluminados por la luna que ahora está más alta en el cielo y ya no es roja.

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto aunque no se menciona en la historia (porque no he sabido cómo añadirlo sin que quede prosaico) Kakashi y Anko usan condón. Los buenos shinobis NUNCA tienen sexo esporádico sin usar condón.


End file.
